Argumentative
by OneShooter
Summary: At 9:55 - AM. To be specific.


Well, idk, but I wrote this, and I decided to post because life is amazing when you post things. Oh, and I just put angst bc it's kind angst but not really I WANNA CRY AND DIE angst, but it is still angst. At least for me, it is indeed angst, idk, enjoy lol

* * *

"_ This is dangerous"_

He whispered, _there._

In that spot behind her right ear, nibbling her lobe with his tongue.

_" This is __**really**__ dangerous, Alicia."_

But he didn't stop, neither his hands stopped taking off her burgundy jacket, and lifting her skirt up to her thighs.

Oh no, they didn't.

His body haven't stopped pushing her backwards, the low of her back hit his desk and her lips let a low scream escape off of her mouth.

_It really was a dangerous thing to do at that time._

But why not? Why not leaving Cary and Diane dealing with the negotiation and have sex on his desk?

At 9:55 - AM.

_To be specific_.

"_I'm so angry at you right now, Alicia. Why do you insist on those five hundred thousands? You know you're not getting anything higher than what we have already offered - Take it."_

Will was angry, and that was good.

Angry Will has been always her favorite one.

Angry Will likes to pull her up like that, his big hands cupping her ass to lift her up, throwing her aggressively down, spreading her legs widely to make room for him.

In between them; Holding her by the low of her back, her skin burning to feel his touch.

But, it was too _dangerous_.

Dangerous to touch his chest, to scratch his back when he licked a path from her shoulder to the crook of her neck. It wad too dangerous to have him bare skin next to her at this time.

" _I'm not making a lower offer, you're the one who should recognize the visible fact here - __**Oh**__."_

Angry Will always chooses the right moment to shut her up. Angry Will knows what to do when she stops losing focus of the pleasure to act like a lawyer again. He still wonders how it's possible to do that.

Because _work_ is work.

Pleasure is _pleasure_.

Having pleasure in work is just a thing that happens with him.

A lot.

"_Mrs. Florrick, please, don't make it harder for both of us, take the money"_

He kept his index finger there. _Pressuring, pressuring. _And when pressure was not enough anymore, he slid it inside her_._

Slowly-oh-so-slowly, that she struggled and her body shuddered a little, looking for contact.

More contact. Physically. She was looking for more hands, more fingers and lips.

More things to touch, a little bit more of his chest to kiss, some more of his neck skin to bite.

She found his chin, his cheeks, but it wasn't enough. What she actually wanted was still well sealed, inside his black trousers. What she wanted for real was under his white shirt and his jacket.

" _Will, I'm not here to get just some thousands. I...__**Will**__...I want it __**all**_."

And she meant it.

All she could take, maybe two inches more than she would handle. But she would claim it hers.

Because she was not the one whom gave up easily. She actually couldn't remember the last time she quit doing something because it was too hard.

Or too much of a big deal.

So she took it, deep down herself, she took him in, quickly, one single move and he hit her precious miraculous hallucinogen spot, and she clenched her back up, her breasts pumping up and down, sweat drops starting to form on her temples. He smelled her hair and that sound, the sound of his nostrils inhaling her scent deeply in, comforted her.

She stopped trying new shampoos after that day he said her hair had the most addicting smell.

She bought it over and over again; And when her husband started complaining about the fresh scent, she tried hard to care, because he stared at her and said really low "_I liked your other shampoo, that one that smelled like chocolate."_

It still didn't matter to her, and she had to omit that she threw that shampoo off, it made her sick of the stomach.

It didn't take long for him to cringe over her and come. And he knew she was close to her edge, but not really there.

So he warmed her up, stroking gently, kissing it lightly and pulling her closer.

Her high heels pinched on his butt, their abdomens so close to one another, that she had to keep her spine erected, her bra causing friction in the right places.

" _Mrs. Florrick, I really don't know what's going on in your head, but that is not going to happen, you're going to lose it_."

Her lips parted open, her hands shaking and her feet pushing back when everything was black and vibrating.

Slow motion Will cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, she recovered her senses too fast.

She didn't like it fast and sudden, she liked it when it felt slow and calm.

When she was held until her body stopped shaking and shivering at the electrical currents on her nerves.

But it was too _dangerous_.

To be attached like that, or to be emotional. This was a massacre, a civil butchery where the emotional ones, get nothing but their guts ripped out of them.

So it was really not good to get into it. Midway was good.

Because you could still balance things well, and be adventurous.

She had crossed that line before, something about twenty years and something ago.

She never managed to come back, although she went through the dark stuff successfully.

Damn yes, she did that. And now life had another meaning.

You only live once, but you have to be smart enough to make time run in your pace, not too slowly, not too quickly.

Just, at that specific pace.

So yes, having that carnal moment with her bad timing fellow, it felt dangerous, indeed..At it also felt wrong.

_Really wrong_.

But, somewhere, in the middle of the way, it felt acceptable, so no, she was not going to hell because of that one.

"_Will, get used to the act of giving lots of money to me, I'm good at it and you know it, zip it for me, please_."

The ex-cheated-boss Will was sarcastic, ironic and seductive, so when she turned her back, holding her skirt that somehow had been unzipped and she honestly didn't recall when or even why, he kissed the back of her neck, zipping her skirt and smelling her hair once more.

" _Well, you'd better really take this firm to the ground, otherwise_ - he held both her arms, maintaining her there,keeping the eye contact she's always hated to make with him; it was poisoning and biasing - _Florrick, Agos and Associates, will be nothing more than an empty place with modern architecture."_

And simple as that, they_ left._

_Heading back to the hell that the meeting room became._

_What was David Lee even doing there?_

_Why is Howard Lyman there?_

_Where was that Boyle bastard?_

_She smiled as Agos nodded at her._

_They did it._

_The beginning of the end,one more step closer to becoming __**the**__ firm._

_They leveled up, with two combos of good strategies and good argument and lots of power UPS called __**laws.**_

_****_

So let the games begin.

* * *

_**SO? DID U LIKE IT? BC I DID SO MUCH LIKE OH YES. Pardon the english but i had no beta online and I was just so bored that to have something to do, I posted it. Love ya xo**_


End file.
